Blast In the Past
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: Unrealistic's fic. Three OZ officers go back to the past to capture the G-boys and brainwash them to work for OZ. What torturous ideas does Unrealistic have this time? Who knows?


A Blast in the Past

**Disclaimer: No, I seriously don't own Gundam Wing**. **I realize that this may come as a shock to you, but you'll get over it.**

**Yami-chan: Didn't have time to edit, so don't blame me!!!!**

**AN: This was about the second or third Gundam Wing fic I've ever written. I don't remember, it was so long ago. My first fic was a second generation one. It's not out yet, but it will eventually. It's about Duo's kid, Trio. It's really funny actually. But getting back on track, this is a humor fic too. I rarely write anything else. This fic is sort of messed up with the episode zeros, I mean major. There is one little detail that in this fic, Solo, Duo's best friend, is an adult. In reality, I think Solo is Duo's age. I'm not sure though. I wrote this before I saw them. I apologize. I also made the kids a lot more innocent then they probably would have been at age six. Oh well. This fic is a mixture of stupidity and realism. I won't say any more. On with the fic!**

Our story begins with two OZ officials, one Yami- chan made up and one from the series. Their names are Coronal Owens, the fake one, and Lt. Nichol, from the series. Just for your entertainment, I will throw in Lt. Trent. (Ever since Duo's escapade with the ZERO system, the guy had it coming to him. This is my way of getting sweet revenge. Even if he is dead.) The three of them were discussing new mobile suit ideas for OZ. However, a new subject was brought to hand.

Trent: Even if we do find a new design, the gundam pilots will be able to destroy it. You all saw what happened with the mobile dolls. 

Nichol: Well, we'll just have to get rid of them then.

Owens: How, they're used to our capturing techniques by now. No, wait, not all of them. 02 doesn't seem to get it. Which scientist picked him up?

Both: G

Owens: That explains everything.

Nichol: Back to getting rid of the pilots. How?

Trent: We'll go back in time and brainwash the little brats before they've had their training. We'll get them to work for OZ!

Nichol: Trent, have you been using Wing Zero again? I think it's messing with your head.

Trent: …

Suddenly, a huge machine crashes into the room. 

Owens: AHHHH! IT'S A GUNDAM!!! AHHHHH!!!!

**The Lt.s both look at their superior in confusion. **

Owens: Sorry, natural reaction.

Nichol: What is that thing?

Trent: It's a time machine!

**Yes, if fact, it was a time machine, for the label read, _Time Machine_. Aren't they so smart? But woe to them, this is a time machine sent by the author Unrealistic, whose abilities to write something other then nonsense fics are .09843047520%. Little do they know that this time machine will be the instrument of their own torture. So they proceeded to go back in time.**

AC 186 Colony L1 

****

****

The time travel was successful. Now the search for the gundam pilots started. Nichol's search led him to an abandoned warehouse…

Old Man: Now boy, what is your name?

Boy: Odin.

Old Man: I am known as Doctor J. I will be continuing your training from now on. Let me show you to where you will stay.

The two walked down one of the halls silently. Odin didn't have much to say. Just yesterday he had lost the only guardian he had ever known. Now this man named 'J' had told him he was in for more training after he had been taken in. 'A chance to obtain peace', he had said. Outside, Nichol prepared to kidnap the child later code-named Heero Yuy.

J: You're such a quiet young boy. Not much to say? Excited about your new life?

Odin: Neither. I want my old life back. I miss Mr. Lowe, he taught me not to, but I do anyways.

J: I perfectly understand. However, my superiors may not. Here is your room Odin, sleep well.

Odin stepped into the room. Barely anything was in it. A sleeping bag and a pillow, which was it. The floor looked cold. J locked the door behind him. Yes, locked. Odin wondered why. 

Odin: They must want me really badly. There's no escape now. What a bunch of lunatics.

He snuggled up into the blankets. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the fogged up window. It was a man in a uniform that Odin didn't recognize. Odin opened the window and before he knew it, the man had a grip on the boy and pulled him out the window. Odin tried to struggle and yell for help, but the man had his hand over Odin's mouth and a strong grip. He was thrown into the front seat of a car and locked in. The man got in on the drivers side. 

Nichol: Don't try anything-funny kid. I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it on you. Sit still and buckle up. 

Odin: What do you want with me?

Nichol: It will be explained later. For now, do as I say, or else I'll have to take you to my superior in critical condition and I don't think you'd like that too much.

Odin did as told and they eventually got to the ship the Owens had found to put to their use. 

Nichol: I've got 01.

To confirm this statement he led Odin out with a firm grip on the boy's left wrist.

Trent: That's good. Owens said to put the kids in prison cell number 10. 

Nichol: Where is Owens? 

Trent: I don't know. He said he had some project to work on while we're here. He said to start the procedure after we've got all five boys, even if he's not here.

To Odin, this was confusing. But he didn't say anything. Nichol took the child to the cell and for the third time today, Odin heard the locking of the door behind him. He immediately turned and started pounding on the large metal door.

Odin: Let me go! Please, let me go you meanies!

But no one seemed to hear his cries. 

Colony L2 

Time: 8:06 pm

"Hey, Kid! Come on in, it's past your bedtime!"

"But I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not *yawn* tired." The little boy we now know as Duo had been outside being his hyper energetic self all day. Of course for his guardian, Solo, this was more or less a bad thing. "Come on Kid! I've got the late night shift tonight and I've gotta get you into bed first."

 Note at this point in time 'Duo' does not have a name yet. He is refered to as 'Kid'. But I will refer to him as 'Duo'. 

****

**            This was the argument every day. Today Duo decided to give up early. Solo wasn't Duo's real dad or anything. He was found wandering around the streets two years ago. The rest of the gang was glad to let Duo join in, even if he was four at the time.**

            Solo picked up the half asleep little boy and carried him inside the warehouse, where they stayed. "Wait! I forgot my teddy bear outside!" Duo jumped out of Solo's arms and headed back outside. "Come right back, Kid!" It was getting dark out. This neighborhood wasn't the best place for a six-year-old to be alone at night. Solo leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes, waiting for the kid to come back. But it didn't and in it's place, a scream. Solo ran outside, but it was too late.

            "Let me go!" 

"Quiet brat. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Duo knew this was a bad thing. Solo had told him about rival gangs and stuff like that. Most likely this guy was from an older gang or something, wanting information. Well, he wasn't going to get any.

            Duo was feeling tired too and this guy wouldn't get anything out of him while he was sleeping. So Duo pretended to sleep.

"Finally, the most annoying one is asleep." Duo pondered what he meant by that, but knew better not to ask. "He's much easier to handle when he's a little kid." Duo didn't know what this meant either, but he wasn't going to be easy to handle.

            Soon, Duo could hear that they were on a ship of some sort and was starting to doubt his former theory. After walking an incredibly long way, the guy picked Duo off his shoulder and threw him inside some room. Duo kept his eyes shut until he heard the door close. He jumped up and started banging on the metal door. "I'll say it again, LET ME GO!" 

            "That won't do you any good," said a voice from behind.

"Who are you?" Duo asked. Out of the shadows stepped out another boy his age. "My name is Odin. What's yours?" 

            "I don't have a name. Everyone just calls me 'Kid'."

            "Everybody has a name. We'll just have to find one for you. Do you have any parents?"

            "No, Solo takes care of me, but he's not my dad or anything." Odin thought for a moment. 

            "I got it! We'll call you Duo."

            "Duo?"

            "Yeah, since Solo means one, and you two are together, you'd be a duo, so that's your name."

            **That didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to…**

            "I think I get it. It's a cool name too. Let's go to sleep now, I'm really tired and it's nighttime anyways."

            "All right, I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night, Duo."

            "Good night, Odin."

**…Cheesy way to get his name in the fic, I know, but I don't want to keep calling him 'Kid'. You have to agree this is easier, isn't it?**

L3- The next morning 

****

            A small brown- haired boy with the cutest green eyes walked around the park, balancing himself on the metal fence. You could barely see his face because of an oversized sweatshirt and long bangs that covered on eye.

            "You think that's Trowa Barton?"

"Has to be. How many other boys do you know that have bangs like that, Trent?"

"Well, actually, my fourth cousin…"

"Shut up and get the kid." Trent grumbled and went over to the boy. Since the boy was on the fence, the two were at eye level. Trowa just stood there, staring at Trent with no curiosity whatsoever. Seeing Nichol wasn't going to do anything to help him, he snatched Trowa off the fence and started to head over to the ship. Trowa was frozen solid in fear. So many questions, so little words a day to use.

            Suddenly, a small kick in the back of Trent's leg stopped him short. Then a female voice said, "Let go of my little brother or else I'll knock your block off!"

**            The Lt turned around to see a very angry eight- year-old girl with brownish-red hair staring at him. Trowa remained silent and still. "Sorry little girl, we're taking your brother------ owwww." The Lt sunk to the ground. You would too if you had just been hit with a baseball bat in a certain very painful spot. "I know your kind! You just go back to your imaginary Land of Oz! *Hit* Say hello to the wizard for me!" *punch***

            Trent had no idea the colony children could be so hostile and dangerous…or overly sarcastic for that matter. He then did the only thing that could partially save his dignity and his poor, now badly injured, body. He grabbed Trowa and ran for it. "Come back here, chicken! I'll give you what's comin' to you! Mark my words!"

            Trent swallowed hard and kept running. He was going to find that girl as soon as they got back to their own timeline. She had nailed him in the stomach more than one time. He finally meet up with Nichol.

            "What happened to you?" Trent glared daggers at his comrade. 

"Don't ask. I got 03, so let's put him in with the other two and get the remainder of the gundam pilots." A quiet voice then floated up to the Lt's. 

"What's a gundam pilot?" Trowa asked. It was so innocent sounding it made them want to throw up. Nichol took out a handgun. "Don't ask any more questions, kid. Stay quiet." Trowa obeyed…almost too well. He froze up again with that face of disbelief, eyes widened. And readers, that is why, to this day, Trowa is still the quietest gundam pilot.

They proceeded to put Trowa in the cell with Odin and Duo. Duo walked over to the new kid and waved his hand over Trowa's face. No response. Duo shrugged and the two led him over to where they were talking. 

**For the sake of this fic, Trowa knows himself as Triton Bloom, Catherine's little brother. (Yes, if you haven't figured it out already, it was Catherine who beat up Trent.) He doesn't get the nameless solider thing until later. I will refer to him as 'Triton' for the rest of the fic. (In the episode zero, Trowa never knows his real name. In this fic, he does. You'll understand why I did this later in the fic.) …And yes, I really do think that Trowa's eyes are cute.**

Colony L4 

****

****

            "THE WINNER HEIR IS A GUNDAM PILOT!?" Nichol nodded. 

"You should really get out more Trent." Trent growled.

            "Well, being brought up in a pacifist family, he should be easy to capture. I'll go get him. I need an easy assignment."

            "I wouldn't underestimate him, Trent. He was still picked to be a pilot and we don't know what that reason was."

            "Whatever. We're on L4 right now. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can find that girl…"

            "What girl?" Trent shrugged.

            "I don't know. She claimed to be Barton's older sister. She's the one who gave me all these bruises." Trent rubbed his abdomen in pain.

            "You'd better hurry up anyways. It's early morning on this colony. We don't want any witnesses." Trent nodded and headed off.

            Little six-year-old Quatre Winner was sleeping peacefully in bed. The cutest thing you'll probably ever see in your life, the definition of cuteness. The…

Yami- chan glares at Unrealistic. "Look, I know you have a major obsession with Quatre, but can't it wait until your closing authors notes?"

**"But…but."**

**"Shove it and continue the fic. Just like you did with the Super Bowl fic." Unrealistic goes on the verge of tears remembering what she did to poor Quatre in that fic. "Green Bay…Hisssssssssss."**

            Anyway, little Quatre Winner was asleep until he heard a strange noise outside, he shook it off. "Probably that new Instructor H guy. What a weirdo." Quatre was almost back asleep until he heard the window opening. The window to _his _room. Trent entered the room and dusted himself off. "That was easier then I expected," he said absentmindedly to no one. He heard a gasp on the other side of the room. Quatre was sitting straight up in bed and looking at Trent as if he were some weird version of E.T.

            Trent started walking over to the blonde child. Quatre's eyes were already so wide you could mistake them for a couple of eggs. "Stay quiet kid. I'm not going to hurt you." _Yet. _He thought to himself. At the last second, Quatre lie down and covered himself with the blankets in one last attempt to stay safe at home. Quatre stayed still, on the verge of tears, waiting for the worst to happen. But the worst didn't happen. 

            He lifted up the covers a bit to find Trent on the floor next to his bed, visibly in pain. Quatre gasped in horror. He knew what had just happened. "I'm sorry mister, I was so scarred, I forgot to warn you about my newest technology advancement…a high-powered paintball gun." 

**And thus I proclaim my belief that Quatre watched too much of Dexter's Laboratory when he was younger.**

**            Trent looked down, the kid was right. He had a reddish substance on his uniform. He groaned. It was going to take forever to get that stain out.**

            "See, mister, I've been wanting to show everybody it for a long time, let me show you how it works!"

 "_Amazing,_ thought Trent, _just a moment ago I had little 04 scared out of his wits and now he's a hyperactive miniature version of a mad scientist. No wonder he's a gundam pilot, by the looks of his room he likes to invent things! Wait a second… see how it works… NO!" _Trent shook his head violently, but Quatre fired, and not one shot missed.

            "Please, you have to let me go! I have my first day at school tomorrow! I must get smarter so I can make more complex machines! Waaaahhhh!" 

            "Quit crying! I can't stand it!" Quatre wailed and hollered all the way to the ship all the while securely carried by Lt. Trent in one arm. Thirty minutes later of screaming and wiggling, Quatre joined the already captured future gundam pilots. After introducing themselves they started a long conversation about the whole ordeal and comparing notes. Just for the record, Triton was still unmovable. 

            "I'm not going after another child, they are not only annoying, but too dangerous." Nichol looked up from examining the brainwashing machine. 

            "Just one more kid, Trent. I'm almost done with the repairs to this thing."

            "And why do you get to fix the machine, and not me?"

            "Because, unlike you, I can actually fix a MS. Not just fly it around for tests."

            "You're going to hold that against me for the rest of my life, aren't you." Nichol smiled.

            "Me, 02 especially, and the entire force."

            "Okay, okay, after I get the last one, we can brainwash them and never worry about the gundams again!" Trent gave out the widely known Bad-Guy laugh. 

            **[I'll bet you anything that Quatre heard him… Shhhh. Don't tell him I told you. He still thinks it's his sister's faults, (All twenty-nine of them.), after making him watch too many chick-flicks…]**

Colony L5… I'll bet you read this fic just for this section… 

            "No, I refuse to do it."

"Trent…please."

"No."

"You want to stay a 'mere technical officer' the rest of your life?"

"I despise you."

"I know, I know. Now hurry up, I so want to get sweet revenge."

"02 doesn't even know you. How can you get sweet revenge? I mean, I know how you feel; I don't like the kid either. Especially after he ruined me experiments on the ZERO system…"

"Just hurry up."

"Whatever." Trent left. One child left…six-year-old Wufei Chang of the widely 'feared' Dragon Clan. 

"How I pity him, the poor guy, just think of all the thing he could do to him."

**"What are babbling on about now, Unrealistic?"**

**"Of all the things he could do to him, what else?"**

**"Well, you are the one writing this fic, you should know. But I agree, poor Wufei…"**

**"Wufei? What do you mean? I was talking about Trent."**

            Trent wandered around L5 a bit before heading off to find his target. I mean all he had to do was look for a 'China Town' type thing. 

            "Hmmm. Gee, I wonder if that temple over there will give me any clues." Trent said to himself sarcastically. He growled, "Teenage 02 is starting to rub off on OZ soldiers, not good. Memo to self: Stop capturing the Maxwell kid; go for the other pilots." Soon after this thought, Trent heard a boy's scream out in the distance. When he went to check it out however…

            "No woman! I will not play 'Tea Party' with you! I have homework and school is tomorrow! I need to study for the reading test!" Trent stayed his distance, watching the two children. The girl advanced on the boy as the boy withdrew back.

            "Come on, Wufei! We have martial arts training tomorrow too. Wanna practice…Wuffie?"

Trent resisted a sweat drop. He was witnessing the downfall of the last gundam pilot. Maybe he could find this girl too… Wufei was fuming. 

            "No, I will not fight. Just because we're supposed to get married, does not mean you get to boss me around all day long!" 

            The girl smirked, "Of course it does," she started, "you talk to any married girl and they will tell you that husbands listen to their wives with respect and **honor** and courtesy. "

            "That's not always the case…" The girl shrugged him off in mid-sentence and walked away. Wufei clenched his fists, tempted to go after her. Trent saw that this would be his chance. 

            "Hello, little…" Trent quickly found himself face to face with Wufei's katana. Wufei narrowed his eyes. 

            "No one calls me 'little', got it?" Trent faked a smile.

            "He he, well I just wanted to come by and tell you that you are coming with me." Wufei raised an eyebrow. 

            "I am not allowed to go with strangers." A simple, and well -understood reply…Trent was not expecting that.

            "No, no, no I don't think you get it. I. Am. Going. To. Kidnap. YOU. You don't have a choice in the matter." Wufei was unamused. 

            "I will make a deal with you, we fight. You win, I go with you, I win…you die."

And you thought for a minute that Wufei was actually that mature at age six… 

            Trent sighed, only one way to solve this. Trent took out the handgun he had taken from the trigger happy Nichol, and shot the katana out of Wufei's hand. Trent then picked him up and carried him back to the ship, in a similar fashion he did with Quatre. 

            Of course, Wufei was expecting katana to katana fight. Therefore causing him to mutter about 'injustice' the whole way. Trent didn't mind it was better then Quatre's crying and wiggling.

            Wufei was finally brought into the cell with the other boys. 

            **Joy! The pilots are together, now they can think of an escape plan. Think again, they're six-years-old for cryin' out loud! Besides, don't you want to know what Owens's project was? You can start guessing, it's not that hard to figure out. Oh, one more side note. I spelled 'Martial Arts' wrong. The only reason I did that was because I don't know the correct spelling. Please don't flame me for it, because you know what I'm talking about…right?**

Well, Duo's the more 'friendly' kind of person. He meant well when he gave Wufei a slap on the back, but Wufei didn't take it too well…

            "Come back here! If I had my katana, I'd cut off your ridiculously long hair!" Hee…I mean **Odin **was laughing his head off at the scene. Quatre was, well, what do you think Quatre was doing?

             "Stop! WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!!!!"

            **If you didn't see that coming, you're obviously not a regular here in the humor section of Gundam Wing.**

And Trowa, dear, dear Trowa…was still unmovable.

            "Finally we have all the boys! We get to brainwash them tomorrow! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YYYYYYYYYES!"

            "Just because you almost got killed getting the kids, does not mean you get to go on a joy ride in Wing ZERO, Trent."

            "You are no fun at all, you know that?"

            "I have to be, unlike you, I want to keep my sanity. That way I have better chances of… never mind."

            "Nichol, there's something you're not telling me. What is it? Is it the promotion we're going to get when we get back or what?" Nichol started blushing.

            "No, it's not that. Promise not to tell anyone?" Trent nodded. "It's…well…okay, I admit it…I HAVE A CRUSH ON CORONAL UNE!!!" Trent stared at his fellow Lt in disbelief.

            "So the rumors are true." Nichol face-faulted. 

            **Back to the kids now, because that's the only reason why you are reading this fic, you want to imagine your favorite gundam pilot (or bishonen) chibified. **

By this time the five young boys had settled down. Triton had finally come out of his trance and for the first time, they realized what danger they were up against. "So, what do you think they're going to do to us?" asked Duo, tremendously worried. He didn't know about the others, but he wanted to go home. 

            Wufei, keeping to the system replied, "They will most likely kill us all." Bad choice of words, Quatre became horrified. "But we never did anything to them! Besides…I'm too cute to die!" Quatre had involuntarily started to braid Duo's hair the way his sisters had taught him, it calmed him down. 

            None of the other boys said anything for a while, until Odin spoke up. "Let's all get to sleep for now, I have a feeling we will find out about everything tomorrow."

            The other four boys remained silent and one by one, fell asleep. Quatre curled up in a remote corner and Triton lie down nearby. Wufei went off into another corner by himself and Odin to another. At first, Duo went over near Wufei, and then Duo learned that Wufei needs his space, the hard way. Trowa and Quatre were already asleep. Duo then spotted Odin over in his corner he was sleeping too, but he looked like he was having nightmares. Odin was tossing and turning and sweating like crazy.

            Duo lie down next to him. The back-to-back touch and Duo's presence seemed to calm Odin down a bit. Before they knew it, they were both asleep.

            **This is not a yaoi fic. Under any circumstances or request. This is not intended to be what some of you with hentai minds are thinking.**

**The next morning…still on L5…for no particular reason other then I said so.**

            Triton woke up to hear footsteps in the hallway coming towards them. "Hey guys, someone's coming," he said in a quiet voice. It woke up Quatre and Wufei, who were still in sleep mode. Duo and Odin were still asleep. The large metal door swung open. 

            "Rise and shine, kiddies! I'll be back in five minutes, enjoy them while you can." Quatre gulped. "You're the one who kidnapped me!" 

            "Yes, I am. I assisted in all of your captures. You may have succeeded in causing me pain, but you're all about to lose the war…literally." 

            Odin was up now and Duo was only half listening and replied groggily, "I'll rise, but I won't shine." Nichol glared over at the young Deathscythe pilot, standing next to Trent. 

            "A little late for that comment, 02, but it won't matter soon. You won't remember a thing about it after we're through with you." 

            "You're gonna brainwash us." Odin said out of the blue. 

            Trent smirked, "Very good. You're a sharp kid, we'll need those smarts in the coming years, won't we Lt?" 

            Nichol nodded, "Oh, yes, very much so. We can't forget the others now can we?" 

            "The blonde optimistic, the risk taking braided one, justice boy, and our very own future deadly and silent clown." Trent said, looking at the children individually as he described them. Duo and Quatre looked at each other, both wondering what he meant by "future". The two grown men left the cell to let the boys think and prepare. 

            "Do you think after the brainwashing, that we'll remember each other?" Duo asked. Odin leaned up against the wall and hugged his legs.

             "There's no telling what they might do to us afterwards. But I do hope we'll get to stay together." Quatre produced a small smile, taking some comfort in the message. Triton had tears coming out of his eyes occasionally, but wiped them on his sweatshirt. 

            "I don't think I mind that much." The group turned their attention to Wufei. "I've been set up in an arranged marriage, I don't want to go through with it." The boys nodded in agreement. 

            "The rest of us aren't though. I want to go home," Quatre said, "I want to see my daddy and my sisters, all of them. I really miss them." 

            "I wanna see Cathy," Triton stated simply.

            "I guess I do miss my parents in a way, even Merian."

            "I want to get back to Solo and the gang. Now that I've got a name, maybe I can help out and stay out late and everything the older kids do," Duo said excitedly. Odin sighed, everyone was waiting to hear what he had to say about his family.

            "My 'father' is dead. My real parents I never knew. I'd never thought that I'd say this, but, it would be nice to get back to Doctor J and get to know him more." Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity. At the end of that, Trent came back in. 

            "Ready to go, brats?" The boys glared at him and chorused "No!" 

"Ha, ha, funny, funny. Now let's go." 

            "Wait! It's not time to go yet. You said you'd come back in _five _minutes, but in reality you came back in _4.38  minutes."_ Quatre smiled broadly in triumph. 

            "Whatever, it's close enough, come on.

            "Close enough! But-But! You said 5 MINUTES!!!" 

            "_What is with this kid?_ Trent thought to himself. He ushered the kids out the door and started to lead them to where Nichol was waiting. Triton had lost consciousness due to being scared, so he had to be carried. Trent looked down to examine himself. 

            In the past three days he had managed to get not only a long cut from a katana, but also multiple stomach wounds from a baseball bat along with many other areas of his body. Then there was the paintballs. Trent counted them. Twenty wasn't a bad number, considering it could have been worse. It was the stains on his uniform that he couldn't stand. 

            He glanced around at the five boys. Triton already in his arms, sleeping like a baby…sucking his thumb. The fact that Duo was telling Trent about his conflicts to convince Solo to take him out at night wasn't even closely related to the situation. 

            "So I told Solo, 'But it's the truth, the Easter bunny took my bear because it was jealous of the way it has all the Coca-Cola commercials and it wanted revenge!' but for some reason he didn't believe me! But that's nothing compared to what Santa did last year…"

            And it went on and on and on. Trent didn't really know how this all tied in with trying to look older, but he reassured himself it would be over soon enough. To his left side was Heero, or Odin as he called himself. The little Wing pilot was walking along without a word looking down and closing his eyes periodically. Quatre and Wufei were talking about various things. Quatre was telling Wufei about his latest idea, which would later become the Sandrock gundam. 

**…And you thought the scientists had thought it up all by themselves, didn't you? You never suspected that the pilots might have had a say in what _their_ gundams would look like, right? Well, I have one thing to say…SHAME ON YOU! You now have a new perspective on Gundam Wing.**

            Wufei was telling Quatre about the "injustices of the world" and how to stop them. Trent sighed and opened the door to the next hallway. 

            Eventually, and what seemed like an eternity later, they arrived. Quatre was arguing with Wufei on what the right way to play Monopoly. Quatre said that his dad taught him to play with real money. Wufei was trying to snap him into the world of reality that you play with fake money. This distressed Quatre greatly when they asked Trent about it. He said that most people play with fake money. Quatre, losing his bet with Wufei, unhappily vowed to wear pink for the rest of his life.

            After Quatre was done with his vow in front of a five- person audience the door slammed shut. Quatre was startled. He gave a yell of fear and jumped into Wufei's arms by accident. Wufei was not ready for this and it resulted in both kids on the floor, rubbing their backs. 

            Duo stopped bugging Trent and started laughing. Odin smiled and snickered a bit.

"SILENCE!" Trent sighed. Owens was back. Duo jumped up in surprise, Triton woke up, and Wufei and Quatre just stared with wide eyes. Odin took a step back. He had never really been afraid of anyone in his life, the past few days had changed that drastically. With a deep breath, Odin gathered all of his courage to say, "What do you want with us?"

            Owens stared at the undeniable image of his timeline's Heero Yuy. "Lt Nichol has informed me that you have already known for a while. 'Brainwashing' I think is how you said it? That would be true. We should get going now. Any last requests before you all lose your present memories.

            Duo looked around at his future comrades. He saw that Odin was going to say something, but knowing him, he wasn't going to say what he was thinking. So Duo cleared his throat. "I have to say this next line because one, it's a tradition, and two, it's the truth. You'll never get away with this!" Duo tried to run up and punch Owens, but Trent pulled him back before he could get too far. 

            "Let me go now!" Nichol picked up the long- haired boy and held him tight, covering his mouth.         

            "I should have known you'd cause trouble like this. Stay quiet, or I'll do much worse then brainwash you." To prove it, he quickly pulled out his gun and cocked it readily. This was enough to get Duo to stay still. However, it also caused Duo to go into his pouting routine. Nichol set him down, keeping a firm grip on the boy's shoulder in his right hand and gun in the other. Duo crossed his arms and slouched against Nichol, his eyes downcast indicating he had nothing else to say.

            Owens smiled. Odin was almost certain that he had known Duo was going to act up like that. "Now that that is over, do the remainder of you have more practical questions?" Surprisingly, Triton was the next to speak up. He was still in Trent's arms and literally hanging on to Trent's uniform as tight as he possibly could. Triton's voice was a mere fly compared to Duo's gigantically loud voice. 

            "Why us?" Typical Triton. A man, and boy of few words. 

"An excellent question. I was hoping to answer this one. You see, we are from the future and…" Quatre gasped.

            "YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE! THIS IS SO COOL. This is like _the _most important scientific breakthrough since the creation of the colonies! It's…" Quatre was cut off by Nichol's gun poking at the back of his neck. "I be quiet now."

            "That's better, thank you Lt. As I was saying, in the year AC 195, five mobile suits called gundams were sent to earth. The pilots of these gundams were very good pilots, above average, above superior for that matter. The pilots of these gundams came to earth to destroy a military organization called OZ." Owens turned to his side to let the boys see the "OZ" insignia on his uniform. Odin was feeling very uncomfortable. He had an idea were this was heading and by the looks of it, the others had that same idea.

            "These 'gundam pilots' quickly became very annoying to OZ and their founder, the Romafeller Foundation. Not surprisingly, because of the gundams, OZ lost the war. We have come back to the past to change that. Now, any guesses on who our infamous gundam pilots are?"

            Quatre and Wufei stood very still. Triton tightened his grip on Trent's "colorful" uniform. Duo backed up more into Nichol, more scared of Owens at the moment then the gun and owner behind him. Odin stood still also; he had not budged an inch since Triton's question had been asked. All five boys were silent, scarred and knowing fully what the answer was.

            "Mr. Chang, you haven't said anything yet, why don't you give the 'class' the answer." Quatre looked over at the Chinese boy next to him in sympathy. Wufei crossed his arms. 

            "Us," he growled.

            "'Us' referring to whom?" Wufei stalled again, he didn't particularly want to be in the spotlight right now.

            "Myself, Duo, Quatre, Triton, and Odin." Nichol and Trent looked at each other in confusion. Who in the world was ' Triton'? They assumed it was what Trowa called himself and shrugged it off. Owens didn't seem to notice and smirked. 

            "Are we all done now?"

            "No!" Everyone looked back at Qutre. "Don't we get a phone call or something?" he finished sheepishly. 

            "No."

            "Why not?" Duo said as he tried to leap forward again angrily. Owens didn't move. "Please, you have to!" Owens never thought that a kid could be so convincing, especially with those childish eyes that adults just couldn't say 'no' to.

            "Fine, one phone call each." The boys smiled. "But there are conditions. You may not give out any names, not even your friends' names. You may absolutely not tell them where we are. Other then those two rules, you may talk about anything else. Since this was Mr. Winner's idea, he will go first." 

            Quatre was lead into a smaller room a joined with the one they had been in. Owens had Quatre securely to his side and under his left arm, to make sure he didn't escape. Owens had Quatre dial up his number and hand back the phone. 

            "Hello, Winner residence," said a woman's voice. Owens looked down.

            "That's daddy's secretary." 

            "Yes, I'd like to speak with Mr. Winner please."

            "He's busy at the moment…"

            "It's about his son."

            "I will get him on the line with you." There was a moment's pause and elevator music. 

            "What do you know about my son?" said a stern voice on the other end.

            "I don't know anything, Mr. Winner. Your son just wanted a chance to talk to you one last time." 

            "What do you want with him? Is it money or what?" 

" No Mr. Winner, I have my reasons for kidnapping your son. I'll give him the phone now." Quatre took the phone from Owens and gingerly put it to his ear. 

            "Daddy?"

            "Quatre? Are you all right? They haven't hurt you have they?"

            "No, daddy, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that. I miss you though, a lot. I miss the girls too. Are they there too?'

            "No, they're all on different natural resource satellites. I'll give them your message though. What did that man mean by one more time?"

            "He's going to brainwash me, and a bunch of other kids too. I'm not allowed to tell why." At the other end Mr. Winner was heartbroken. Could they really brainwash children, and why? " I love you daddy."

            "I love you too, son." Mr. Winner was going to say something else, probably something really mushy. But, before he could, the phone was taken from him and he was surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of people, forty, to be exact. 

            "Master Quatre, are you all right? This is Rashid. Are you still there Quatre?" Quatre slapped his forehead.

            "Rashid, what are you doing?! No one is supposed to know I'm the leader of the Maquinacs yet! My dad would have a fit!"

            "Sorry Master Quatre, we just wanted to know that you're all right."

            "Yes, Rashid, I am. Thank you. Can I talk to my dad one more time." Rashid handed the phone to a very shocked Mr. Winner.

            "Quatre, you are very lucky this isn't the right time to punish you. But, if you do get out…"

            "Yes father."

            "Did I give you permission to go out fighting? Or making a high- powered paintball gun for that matter?"

            "No father."

            "Well, don't worry, we'll get you back somehow. I love you."

            "I love you too, daddy." The last thing Quatre heard before he hung up was the Maquinac Corp., altogether saying, "We're coming for you Master Quatre!" 

            They hung up. Owens looked down, he was still holding on to Quatre's shoulder. He didn't say anything; just lead him back to the 'waiting room'. Quatre plopped down on the floor next to Wufei. No one said a word. 

            "Odin, you're next." Odin walked into the room silently.

            "Who do you want to call, kid?" Owens asked him. Odin took the phone off of the hook and dialed. 

            "J" was all he said. The phone rang for about a minute, and then J answered the phone. 

            "Odin, is that you?"

            "How'd you know it was me?"

            "I don't know. I had a feeling you'd get through to me eventually. Tell me your situation."

            "I've been kidnapped by an organization called OZ. I am here along with four other boys who were also kidnapped. They are going to brainwash us soon." There was silence at the other end for a while.

            "Hmmmm. Interesting report. Now, Odin, I don't want you telling them anything about our operation METEOR, alright."

            "But, J, I don't know anything about operation METEOR."

            "Oh, foo, that's right. I'm getting ahead of myself in your training. I'm also getting too old for this kind of thing. If only I hadn't stolen Dakim's lunch money that day, I'd be a normal old man, with a bunch of grandkids to worry about. But, I won't bore you with old stories of me when I was your age. Of course there was that one time where G and I put frogs in the teacher's desk drawer…"

            "J, please, you're scarring me."

            "Anyway, forget everything I've told you so far, the silence code would be good in this situation. You do know what that is, correct?"

            "Yah. I do."

            "Good, now be a good kid, I'm going to trace this signal and try to find you and the other kids. J out," and he hung up and also left Odin hanging in confusion. He hung up also. Owens took him by surprise and pulled him by the wrist back to the others. 

            "You," he said pointing at Triton, "you're next." Triton looked longingly up at Trent, who was still holding him, and tightened his grip once again. 

            "I'll watch after him," said Trent. Knowing that the kid in front of him was not, under any circumstances, going to let go. Trent walked into the room and picked the phone off the hook. Triton dialed his number with one hand and held on to his guard with the other. After the number was dialed, Trent took the phone to his ear. He regrets that decision to this day.

            "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU FREAK!" 

Cathy has a sixth sense for everything, from almost recognizing her long lost brother… to knowing exactly who she's on the phone with…

"I didn't do anything to your brother."

            "YOU KIDNAPPED HIM!!!!"

            "Well, yah, but…"

            "NO 'BUTS' I WANT MY BROTHER BACK! AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW, I'LL COME OVER THERE AND PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!"

            "Sorry, girlie, your brother is staying here with me. To make you happy, I will put him on the line." Triton was handed the phone.

            "Hi, Cathy."

            "Are you all right, Triton?"

            "Uh, huh."

            "That's good. I'm so relieved. Don't worry, I'll find you somehow little brother."

            "I know Cathy. I love you and I really miss you."

            "Same to you, Triton. Now, would you mind handing to phone back to the man you are with?" Triton handed the phone to Trent, this was not his day."

            "I will find you, freak, and when I do, it ain't going to be pretty," and the phone went back to the dial tone. Trent gulped to himself, this was defiantly not his favorite mission of all time; he missed Wing ZERO badly.

            Trent carried Triton back into the room, grabbed a foldable chair and sat down…all the while with a kid hanging on to him. 

            "Mr. Chang." Wufei got up and trudged over to Owens, who in turn led him to the phone room. Owens picked up the phone, only to have Wufei steal it from him. How? He wasn't sure, it happened so fast… Wufei was now tapping his left foot in irritation for someone to answer the phone. 

            "Who is it and what do you want?" 

            "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER AT MY HOUSE, GIRL?

            "IT'S MY HOUSE TOO! WE'RE ENGAGED, REMEMBER, WEAKLING!"

            "GET OFF THE PHONE AND LET ME TALK TO MY PARENTS, NOW!"

            "THEY _WILL _BE MY PARENTS TOO! WHAT DO YOU WANT THEM FOR!?"

            "I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED, ONNA. GET MY FATHER ON THE PHONE!"

            "WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER. SHE'S A PARENT TOO!"

            "DON'T GET ME INTO THIS ARGUMENT AGAIN! WE'VE HAD IT SO MANY TIMES, I HAVE IT MEMORIZED!"

            "OH, YAH?"

            "YES!!!!"

            "PROVE IT!"

            "I DON'T HAVE TIME! GET _ONE _OF MY PARENTS ON THE PHONE, NOW!"

            "HA! YOU DON'T!"

            "YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY, YOU KNOW THAT!"

            "YOU BET, WEAKLING!"

            "ONNA!"  Both hung up at the exact same moment. Wufei stormed away into the other room, leaving Owens confused, but not curious. 

Back at Wufei's house… 

"Merian, dear, who was that?" asked Mrs. Chang.

            "Your son. Being himself as always."

            "What did he want?" asked Mr. Chang.

            "I don't know. I recall he said something about being kidnapped though…"

That's all you need to know… really…I'm serious…no, NOT THE PIXIE STIX! I'LL GO INSANE BEYOND HUMAN UNDERSTANDING! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 

            Wufei sat down next to Quatre, looking very angry. Quatre didn't have the guts to ask what was wrong. Duo was nervous. After he was done talking to Solo, they'd brainwash all of them. He had to stall as much time as possible. Duo suddenly found himself sniffing up tears, and he hadn't even called yet. "Come on 02, you're last." 

            Nichol sustained Duo tightly as they left the others. "You don't have to hold on so tight, I won't struggle. Promise." Duo had to look up to ask this request. Nichol nodded at this agreement and picked up the phone. Duo dialed the secret line to the warehouse on the L2 colony. He hoped someone was there. He clutched the phone tightly, and his heart beat faster with each passing ring, with no answer. He felt like crying when the operator come on and said no one was there to take his call. 

            After the message was done, he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the phone and started to sob uncontrollably. "What's wrong kid?" Nichol had been holding on to the Deathscythe pilot the entire time. 

            "No one answered. Solo's not there." Duo managed to get out in between tears. 

            "Why don't you try again?" Duo shook his head.

            "Solo said, that if- I ever –call- and he's not there- or anybody- it means- they've- been caught." Duo went back to crying. Nichol sighed and picked up the phone, put it back on the receiver, and picked it up and dialed a number. Unbeknown to most, Nichol used to be station at the L2 colony in his early years in OZ. There was one place he knew he could get information. He couldn't believe he was doing it though.

            "Good evening, may I help you," said the voice of an elderly man.

            "Yes, is this Father Maxwell speaking? This is Richard Nichol."

            "Ahh, Richard, it's been a while since I've last talked with you. How are you doing?"

            "I'm fine, Father, thank you for asking, but I have a favor to ask of you. It's sort of an emergency." Nichol looked down. Duo was getting better, the tears were still overwhelming his eyes, but he was breathing almost normally now. He was looking up at his guard and clutching on to the bottom of the shirt part of the uniform.

            "Yes, what is it?"

            "I need you to tell me some information about a young man who goes by the name of 'Solo'." 

Duo closed his eyes and snuggled in closer. "_Maybe he's not so bad after all," _he thought.

            "Yes, I know him. I talk to him quite frequently. He helps me out at the orphanage once in a while, very nice young man. What do you need to know about him?"

            "Actually, I need to know where he is. I have a friend of his who needs to talk with him."

            "I'll get him right now. Sister Helen is tending to him in the medical ward at the moment. There's a terrible virus going around this colony, all the young people are being affected to the point of death. The worst thing is, is that most folks can't afford the medication. It's so sad. Let me see it Solo is up to talking. What is his friends name?"

            "Ironically, his name is Duo." A few moments later, Solo appeared on the phone. 

            "This is Solo."

            "Solo, is that really you?"

            "Kid? I thought someone named 'Duo' was one the phone. Are you okay, where are you?"

            "Duo is my name. A friend of mine gave it to me while I was here. I'm not allowed to tell you where I am though. But I'm fine, really. But you sound sick."

            "Naw, not me kiddo! I'm tough as nails." Duo laughed. "It's you I'm worried about. What happened to you?"

            "I- I was kidnapped. I'm here with four other kids who were taken too. I'm going to be fine." _Liar. _Duo told himself. He sniffled.

            "Are you crying, kiddo?" 

            "I –I can't help it. I'm going to miss you so much!" Duo went back to full- fledged tears.

            "Don't cry, everything will turn out all right. You mark my words. I never lie. Besides, you know you're my little adopted brother"

            "I love you, Solo." Duo barely got the words out before he thrust the receiver into Nichol's hand. The last thing he heard from Solo was, "I love you too, Duo." 

            Duo buried himself in his arms, while Nichol talked to Solo about something, Duo couldn't make out what it was. Duo almost asked for the phone again, but decide against it as Nichol hung up. 

            Duo felt Nichol pick him up. Duo threw his arms around his neck as they walked into the next room. Duo forced himself to stop crying and to get serious, something he hated to do. Nichol set him down in the position he had been in before. Eyes downcast, but arms not crossed.

            "So let's get started." The boys started to panic, but kept in closed up inside and stepped closer to their guard or away from Owens as much as they could. 

            Quatre and Wufei found that they couldn't seem to move from where they were now. Duo found himself grabbing both his hands on to Nichol's arm in front of his chest. Trowa was practically ripping off buttons on Trent's already ruined uniform. Odin even wound up grabbing one hand on Trent's pants.

            "Now who should go first? How about alphabetical order?" Duo screwed his eyes shut. Not knowing what his last name was made him nervous, and Owens was looking in his direction. 

            "That means Trowa Barton is up first. Come forward." Silence. No one moved. "Mr. Barton, I have limited patience." 'Triton' stared up at Owens. He wasn't Trowa, why was he being looked at like that. He pointed to himself. 

            "I'm not Trowa. My name is Triton." Owens sighed.

            "Trent, bring me the child." Triton's eyes darted around looking for means of escape; he couldn't find one.

            "I'm not Trowa! I'm not Trowa!" 

            "Any last words?" Silence.

            "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

            "Hey, Coronal, what was that project you were working on while we were getting the kids?" Owens smiled. 

            "Yes, I almost forgot. Put Barton over by the other two in the back. We'll take care of this first." Triton collapsed in relief. Owens left for and for a minute or so, everything was silent, until…

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That hurts brat!" Odin was shocked: another kid?

            "And that's for kidnapping me! And that one is for scarring me half to death in the middle of the night! And that one is for calling me _princess._ I **hate** that!"

            **OOC. But you have to admit it, it's funny. Besides, who said Relena was a pacifist at age six? I told you it wasn't hard to figure out.**

Out came a dirty- blonde haired girl wearing a thick light blue night- gown. She was struggling and kicking and doing everything imaginable to get free. Odin felt a tingly feeling inside. She sure was pretty.

            "You kidnapped Relena. I can't believe this! Why didn't we just go out and get Zechs so we can have a big old pre-reunion for all of our enemies!" 

            "Trent, I am going to end up banning you from using the Wing ZERO," Nichol said, tightening his grip on Duo, apparently not aware of the presence of his captive. 

            "Stop it, that hurts!" Nichol slightly loosened his grip virtually unconscious of what he was doing. Meanwhile, Owens had to use all of his strength to strap Relena down on the chair. She stopped struggling and glared at him, not saying a word. Odin was off in his own little world of imagination. _Relena, _he thought, _even her name is pretty._

            Odin became aware of what was happening when they started booting up the machine. Subconsciously, he switched in the 'Perfect Solider' the OZ officers knew so very well. First he nailed a punch in the back of Trent's knee, causing his to fall to the ground. Wufei, seeing what was going on, smirked and grabbed the gun out of Nichol's hand, allowing Duo to escape by giving him a punch in the stomach. 

            Triton stared at all of this in disbelief. He went over to the fallen Trent and grabbed on to his leg. Quatre was modifying the plans for his future gundam, now knowing to name his back up the Wing ZERO. The remaining three boys ganged up on Owens and sent him to the ground after jumping on top of him. Odin freed Relena while Duo and Wufei held off Owens. 

            "Are you okay?" Odin asked her. Relena blushed.

            "I'm fine. Thanks to you." Duo and Wufei walked over to the couple. Owens was now unconscious as well as his comrades. Duo made a quizzical face.

            "Sure, and we don't get any credit for helping? We have to go now anyways, before the bad guys wake up," Duo said motioning to the three limp figures. The six of them then left. Wufei grabbing Quatre away from his drawings and Duo taking Triton…just because he was too shocked to move. 

            Once outside, the kids turned around as the ship started to glow and then disappear into thin air.

            **Explanation: There was a time limit on the time machine. Wait a second…that sounds funny…**

Wufei bowed politely. Duo took this the wrong was and started to proclaim himself 'King Duo' and that Wufei was his servant. Wufei socked him one in the face and left fuming. Odin and Relena hadn't stopped holding hand since the rescue. That changed… "Cathy!" Triton proclaimed for joy as he saw his older sister coming to great him. 

            "Oh, my little baby brother. I'll never ever let something like that happen to you ever again, I promise."

            **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Sure you will.**

            "I want to show you my new friends, Cathy." Triton turned around only to find Relena and Quatre. The police that Catherine had brought with offered them all rides home, which they accepted, until Rashid came and took Quatre home. Odin and Duo hid behind the bushes. The last place either of them wanted to go was the orphanage. Relena blew Odin one last kiss before she went into the car and it was gladly taken.

            "So, now you've got yourself a girlfriend?" Duo asked Odin.

            "I don't know if I'll ever see her again. Or any of the others for that reason." Duo just laughed.

            "Of course we will. Didn't you hear the guy? We're the gundam pilots! We gatta stick together. I'm sure we'll get to see Relena too. Hey, I have an idea! You can come back with me and live with us. If they let me in, I'm sure they'll let you in."

            "Odin, I'm sure is grateful for your offer, Duo, but he won't be able to take it." The boys turned around to see Doctor J standing right behind them. 

            "Oh, well. Maybe we can visit sometimes! Can we Mister?" Duo hoped this would work. He didn't want to be totally separated from everyone.

            "No, Duo, he can't. You'll be quite busy yourself actually. Why don't you come with us and I can take you to Professor G." Duo shook his head, his braid swishing back and forth.

            "I can't, I have to get back to Solo and the rest of the gang." J sighed, contrary to popular belief, he hated being the bearer of bad news.

            "Duo, you don't really have a choice. It's best you come now." Duo didn't like where this was going.

            "Don't they want be anymore?" tears started to fill his eyes.

            "It's not that. They can't have you anymore. While you kids were gone a deadly virus went though your home colony. Many people died." Duo blinked.

            "No, it's not true. It's not true! Solo can't be dead! He can't! He said so!" Duo started to sob uncontrollably again, hanging on to J, just because he was an adult, and after all, that's why adults were there, to give a shoulder to cry on. Or at least that's how Duo thought about it. J turned to his own pupil. 

            "On second thought, let's let history run its course. We'll take him back to L2 and let the church take him in, just like they're supposed to." Odin nodded. He could feel Duo's pain, that's the same way he had felt after Odin Lowe Sr. died. Only he didn't show any emotion whatsoever. 

            "J, how do you know Duo goes to the church now? Are you from the future too?" 

            "No, it has been a lifetimes work of mine. I took a sneak peak at all of your pasts." Duo was calming down a bit now, down to sniffles. He was Duo. He had decided that crying was not good for your heath it made you feel worse. He kept his head on the Dr's shoulder as they traveled to the spaceport. 

            Odin looked back one last time. Somehow and someday he knew now that he would see the others again. Only next time, they would have a mission of epic proportions.

**What happened to the OZ officers? …**

Owens looked around. He was no longer in the ship, but in a park. Trent and Nichol were just waking up. "Where are we?" Trent asked to no one in particular. The three stood up. In the near distance there was a lone girl, about six years old or so, with bluish-black hair playing in the sandbox. 

            "Hey, that looks like that one Hilde girl. You know, the one that helped 02 get into the Lunar Base."

            "You're right Nichol. Let's go ask her where we are," said Owens not seeing anything else to do. When they arrived, the girl looked up.

            "Hello," she said politely. Owens talked to her.

            "Young lady, we were wondering if you could tell us where we are at the moment."

            "Yes, you're at my daddy's scrap-yard, on the L2 colony."

            "And what might your name be?"

            "My name is Violet."

            "What year is this?" Violet looked at the three men like they were crazy.

            "AC 211" Trent's eyes bulged out. The other two followed suit. They had gone into the future.           

            "What is your father's name, Violet?"

            "Duo Maxwell." The next line was heard through out time and space.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

            **AN: I am really sorry to the people who wanted to see Zechs. I hadn't thought to put him in and it would have messed up my plotline anyways. I really hope you enjoyed it! Review, review, review! **

**                                                                                    Until next time;**

**                                                                                                Unrealistic ****J******


End file.
